1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filters.
More particularly, the present invention relates to filters of the type for removing contaminates from circulating liquid such as the lubricating system of an internal combustion engine.
In a further and more specific aspect, the immediate invention concerns an improved filter device which is readily removable from the filter receiving fitting.
2. The Prior Art
The desirability of installing a filter in certain liquid circulation systems is well established. Exemplary is the lubricating system of an internal combustion engine. As a result of normal functioning, and greatly increased under adverse operating conditions, various contaminates become entrained in the lubricating oil. Removal of foreign material is mandatory to prevent accelerated wear and damage to the mechanism.
The contemporary filter particularly adapted for use in connection with systems of the above type is usually in the form of a self-contained and disposable unit. While commercially available in an array of specific configurations, the typical filter includes a relatively thin walled, cylindrical housing having a closed end and an open end. Carried at the open end are axially located engagement means, generally an internally threaded bore, and a coaxial annular seal. Filter medium, such as fibrous material, reside within the housing.
For detachable securement of the filter, the circulation system is provided with a filter-receiving fitting. Commonly, the fitting includes a liquid .[.outlet.]. .Iadd.inlet .Iaddend.nipple and a coaxial sealing surface which receive the engagement means and the annular seal, respectively, of the filter. Accordingly, liquid enters the filter from .[.the nipple.]. .Iadd.openings intermediate the nipple and the sealing surface, .Iaddend.passes through the filter medium and returns through .[.openings intermediate.]. the nipple .[.and the sealing surface.]..
In response to securement of the engagement means of the nipple, the seal is urged against the sealing surface. Only slight force is required for an effective liquid-tight seal. Sufficient torque is easily generated manually. Removal, however, can be exceedingly troublesome and laborious. Sediment, and other factors, tend to cause the seal to adhere to the sealing surface. Frequently, the bond can be of sufficient strength to render the seal immovable against the surface with the rotational force which can be generated manually. Special tools have been developed for the generation of additional torque. Nevertheless, the application of additional torque is likely to result in rupturing the housing.
Oftentimes a special removal tool is not available. This is especially true in the case of the do-it-yourselfer or home handyman. Therefore, the procedure is accomplished with make shift tools which are even more likely to destroy the integrity of the housing. In either case, rupture of the housing results in an unsightly spill of liquid which necessitates additional laborious effort for clean-up. The fact that the filter may reside in a limited access location further complicates the problem.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved filter device.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improvements to filters of the type commonly used in connection with liquid circulation systems.
And another object of the invention is to provide improvements to filters of the type which include an annular seal and which is rotationally securable to a filter-receiving fitting.
Still another object of the instant invention is the provision of improvements to facilitate removal of a filter from a filter-receiving fitting.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for easily severing a bond between a seal and a sealing surface.
Yet still another object of this invention is the provision of a filter device which is readily and conveniently removable without the necessity of tools or special skills.
And a further object of the invention is to provide improvements to preserve the integrity of the filter housing during removal.
Yet a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of improvements which are especially adapted to be incorporated into conventional filters.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide improvements for manual release of a filter without unduly encumbering the device.
And still a further object of the invention are improvements, according to the foregoing, which can be simply and economically practiced.